My Beautiful Kouhai
by Muneyoshi Azure
Summary: Jack, si pemuda aneh yang bahkan malas hanya untuk sekedar pergi kuliah dan berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan perempuan ternyata membuat seorang adik kelas menjadi tertarik kepadanya. penasaran siapa dia? My first fic, check it out!


**[Harvest Moon] My Beautiful Kouhai**

**[Fanfiction], Indonesia/Romance/Friendship/Drama/Slice of Life/MC.**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon itu miliknya Natsume. Kalau ceritanya dari saya**

**Author : Muneyoshi Azure**

.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAP 0 : PROLOGUE<br>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Jack, woi Jack.. Cepatlah bangun BODOH~!" teriak seorang pria tua "Bukankah hari ini kau sudah mulai kuliah? Pergi mandi sana~!" tambahnya

Pemuda yang dibangunkan itu hanya mengerang dan malah semakin mengeratkan pegangan pada selimutnya "Hngg~ aku malas kuliah Kek… Bolos saja ya~"

.

**BLETAKK!**

.

"**WADAWW!"**

.

Jitakan keras dari sang Kakek dengan suksesnya mendarat tepat di kepala Jack, membuat pemiliknya meringis kesakitan. "Aduh-duh, sakitnya~" rungutnya kesal "Kenapa Kakek memukulku sih!?" tambahnya, mencoba untuk memprotes tindakan kakeknya itu.

"Kau ini… Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan bila membolos hah~? Paling-paling cuma diam di rumah sambil bermain game konyolmu itu…" jawabnya "Lebih baik pergi kuliah saja sana~! Setidaknya waktumu tidak akan terbuang percuma bila kau itu belajar dengan serius…" tambahnya

Tidak dapat membantah nasihat kakeknya, pemuda itu hanya mengangguk lemah disertai dengan berujar sekenanya "Hm… Baik Kek…"

Setelah puas dengan jawaban cucunya, si kakek itu tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan kamar si pemuda menuju ladang di halaman depan rumah untuk kembali melanjutkan aktivitas sehari-harinya bekerja sebagai petani. Begitu pula dengan pemuda itu, dia segera beranjak dari tempat tidur yang dia anggap sangat nyaman itu, dan lekas mempersiapkan segala kebutuhannya untuk kuliah. Tentunya dia tidak lupa untuk mandi agar dapat menyegarkan kembali tubuhnya.

.

.

Cuaca hari ini begitu cerah hingga dapat kita lihat betapa jelasnya langit biru yang tidak ditutupi oleh awan berdampingan dengan Sang Mentari yang bersinar terang. Ah—Meskipun cuaca hari ini sedang cerah sekalipun, tetap saja hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi pemuda yang satu ini.

"Cih sialan… Kenapa harus berangkat ke kampus segala sih…!?" keluh Jack entah kepada siapa "Kenapa liburan nya tidak diperpanjang saja? Ck, merepotkan~" tambahnya.

Sambil diiringi dengan langkah yang gontai, pemuda itu berjalan menuju ke Kampus tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Nampak jelas raut kekesalan di wajahnya, namun sejurus kemudian dia menyunggingkan seulas senyuman yang lembut dari wajahnya seraya berkata—

"Hm~" terdengar suara helaan nafas Jack "Mungkin sebaiknya dijalani sajalah... Mungkin dengan begini akan lebih mudah untuk menemukannya..." Gumamnya sambil menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, menatap langit yang begitu cerah itu.

.

***di Kampus***

.

"Hei hei, lihatlah gadis itu… Ya ampun, benar-benar cantik sekali ya!"

"Ya kau benar, tidak hanya cantik saja~ dia terlihat begitu sempurna jika kau memandangnya lebih dekat… Hmmm~ ya ampun~"

"Woah kau benar, dia itu sempurna sekali ya…"

"Ckckck, luar biasa"

Suara-suara bising itulah yang pertama kali terdengar oleh Jack setibanya dia di koridor Kampusnya, terlihat ada begitu banyak laki-laki yang berkerumun sambil menonton dan membicarakan sesuatu yang ada disana. Karena merasa penasaran, Jack pun mencoba untuk bertanya kepada seseorang yang dia kenal diantara kerumunan itu. Namun kemudian—

"Yo Rick… Woah, ada apa dengan kerumunan ini?" tanya Jack "Apakah ada pengumuman dari kampus bahwa kita akan mendapat libur lagi?" tambahnya, tentunya dengan ekspresi penuh pengharapan. Sungguh terlihat menyedihkan memang.

Mendengar pertanyaan gila itu dari Jack membuat Rick menepuk keningnya "Ya ampun kau ini Jack… Kuliah saja belum mulai, kau sudah berharap untuk libur lagi hah~ Dasar KEBO!" ledeknya "Fufufu, kami hanya sedang melihat gadis itu... Hehehe, cantik sekali bukan~?" puji Rick sambil menunjuk kepada gadis yang dimaksud.

Jack hanya memperhatikan sekilas seseorang yang dimaksud oleh Rick lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatian padanya seraya berujar—

"Ehk kalian ini… Apakah harus sampai sebegitunya hanya untuk memperhatikan dia!?" kata Jack datar sambil menunjuk gadis itu "Menyedihkan… Janganlah menjadi bodoh hanya karena gadis, kau tahu~" tambahnya

"…" Rick hanya menatap Jack dalam diam, mencoba mencerna kata-kata yang didengarnya barusan.

Merasa Rick tidak bisa menjawab pernyataan nya, Jack lekas beranjak pergi dari tempat itu untuk menuju kelasnya di lantai 2 "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi… Pikirkanlah kata-kataku tadi" ujar Jack mencoba bersikap keren dengan pergi meninggalkan Rick. Namun saat dia tengah menaiki tangga, tiba-tiba Rick tersadar dan langsung berteriak—

"JANGAN BERSIKAP SOK KEREN KAU SIALAN~!" teriak Rick "DAN HENTIKAN MENYEBUT ORANG LAIN ITU BODOH SEENAKNYA… DASAR IDIOT~!" tambahnya dengan penuh penghayatan. Pasti cukup menyayat hati bagi orang biasa jika mendengar hinaan itu

Wajah Jack menunjukan ekspresi sangat terkejut setelah mendengar perkataan lebih tepatnya hinaan dari Rick barusan. Karena dia tidak fokus saat berjalan, kaki Jack tersandung oleh salah satu anak tangga didepannya. Kemudian—

.

**GUBRAKKK! **

.

Dengan suksesnya wajah jack mencium anak tangga didepannya, bahkan dia sampai terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap. Sangat tidak elit dan tentunya memalukan bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya. Namun dia segera bangkit dan kembali melanjutkan berjalan ke kelas, mengabaikan suara tawa yang membahana mengarah kepadanya.

" Heh… apa aku diabaikan olehnya? Gumam Rick sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya pertanda bingung.

Tanpa Jack dan orang-orang disana sadari, nampaklah seorang gadis yang menjadi pusat tadi tengah menatap kepergian Jack sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis seraya membisikan sesuatu—

.

"_Sungguh… Seorang laki-laki yang sangat aneh~"_

_._

**Bersambung…..**

* * *

><p><strong>*Author`s Corner*<strong>

**FINALLY… FINALLY… MY FIRST FIC IS COMPLETED~! MUAHAHAHAHAHA *author nebar sampah***

**Salam kenal penghuni fandom HM semuanya, saya author baru disini… Tapi udah lama kok jadi silent readers *kagak peduli***

**Saya masih pemula dalam hal menulis, apalagi disuruh nulis yang genre nya romantis, kelabakan saya *dasar jomblo***

**Yah~ itulah yang ingin saya sampaikan… Atas perhatiannya saya ucapkan terima kasih * emang pidato apa***

**Jadi… MOHON KRITIK DAN SARAN NYA YA READERS DAN AUTHOR SEKALIAN… TERIMA KASIH…**


End file.
